


Muttering

by zabira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Sheafrotherdon's kissing meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muttering

“Ridiculous, ridiculous!” Rodney didn’t even register that he was muttering it just barely under his breath. “Such a horrible cliché,” he continued, oblivious to the sidelong glances from Teyla, who was striding along beside him. As was often the case lately, his eyes were completely occupied cataloging the—ridiculous, ludicrous, laughable—qualities of the man five paces ahead of them. The walk, that was a good place to start, or better yet the way his legs splayed out awkwardly when he ran. You’d think such an athletic man would look less like a two-day old colt when he was in a hurry. “A bit wobbly on your feet for the Air Force, aren’t you?” he mumbled. And what about the hair? Don’t even start on that, he thought. He couldn’t decide if it was worse to believe that Sheppard was so oblivious as to leave it like that every morning, or so image conscious as to apply time and effort to make it stand up in ten different directions on purpose. Or maybe they were both equally bad. Was that possible? “How can something that looks like an offended porcupine be so, so, so…unfair,” his mouth continued, startling a quiet laugh out of the suddenly enlightened Teyla. Or that ridiculous grin he trotted out for every would-be statesman or beautiful ambassadress of rural-ville. He could learn to love the Genii: they were the only ones who never seemed to fall for it. Rodney sure didn’t know how to resist: which made him just like everyone else, dammit! Maybe it was the lips, not the man? Yeah, that was it. They were so very pink and shiny and, really, kind of girly. “Begging to be licked, that’s what they are.” This time, Teyla tripped just a little, but Rodney didn’t even glance in her direction. His eyes were still on Sheppard, who chose that moment to turn and announce, “I think we should split up. We’ll cover more ground that way.

“Teyla, Ronon, why don’t you circle around to the left. Rodney and I will head toward that stand of trees on the ridge.”

Rodney’s voice found its full volume, “Oh, yes, Colonel, you know how much I love climbing up hills. Thank you!” but Sheppard didn’t even grace his complaints with a response. He simply turned and began walking in the direction he’d indicated, forcing Rodney to run to catch up. They walked together nearly-silently for several minutes, but when they reached the trees, Sheppard suddenly stopped, startling Rodney. “Do you see something?” he yelped, scanning the area for, well, he didn’t know what.

“Yes I do,” Sheppard’s voice was calm, but he whipped around, grabbed Rodney by the shoulders and pushed him against the nearest tree.

“What? What is it?”

“’Begging to be licked,’ Rodney? Is that right?” Sheppard was still using the calm voice, but his eyes (Oh, yes, the eyes, forgot them, didn’t I? Rodney thought, hysterically. They’re very green up close.) were intense and focused.

“Um, uh,” Rodney couldn’t tell if Sheppard was angry, amused, or what. He wasn’t sure what his role in this conversation was supposed to be.

“Were you going to share any of these observations with me? Did you think I wouldn’t be interested in them?” Sheppard continued, his reaction still maddeningly ambiguous.

Aw, hell. What difference did it make? It was too late to take any of it back, apparently, might as well give it all away. What was the worst thing that could possibly happen? Oh, lots, Rodney’s brain told him, but his body was already leaning forward. Sheppard stayed very still, eyes open, while Rodney closed the distance between them, stuck out his tongue, and gave a tiny swipe of a lick to that glossy, maddening, smirking, infuriating, ridiculous lip. He had a single second to register that it was sweet, but more chapped than it looked, before Sheppard was tilting his head, pushing his hand roughly in to the hair at the back of Rodney’s neck, pulling him forward and then they were kissing for real.


End file.
